1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a chip package module, and more particularly to an improved conducting layer in the chip package module by providing a structure of the conducting layer that is totally enveloped thus to prevent oxidization and assure of stability of the chip package without being broken up due to interference from external force.
2. Description of Prior Art
As electronic products are demanded lighter and smaller, development of assembly and configuration technologies for electronic devices also heads for getting lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller. Single chip or multi-chip devices generally available in the market must be constructed into integrated chip package modules through packaging process before they are capable of transmitting I/O (input/output) signals, dissipating heat, and protecting the photo-sensitive chip.
Taking an image sensor as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings for example, the image sensor justified as one of the typical chip package device modules includes multiple photo-sensitizing chips 11, circuitry layout and a casing; wherein, all photo-sensitizing chips 11 are arranged on a base 12 inside the casing, and the base 12 is provided with external connections 111 for those photo-sensitizing chips 11.
An isolating layer 151, a substrate 13, an insulation layer 14, a conducting layer 15, a outmost soldered masking layer 16, and multiple circuit pins 17 are respectively constructed in sequence below the base 12. In the entire circuit configuration, each pin 17 penetrates through the masking layer 16 to contact the conducting layer 15, where electric connection between the base 12 and the pin 17 is completed when the pin 17 bypasses the insulating layer 14 and the substrate 13 through the conducting layer 15. The conducting layer 15 is insulated from the sidewall of the base 12 by the isolating layer 151.A transparent lid 18 is disposed over and separated from those photo-sensitizing chips 11 by means of a weir 19 to form a cavity 20 between the transparent lid 18 and those photo-sensitizing chips 11.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a manufacturing process for the chip package module of the prior art involves a process mode featuring arrangement of multiple chip package modules on the same substrate 13; and then units of chip package modules completed with the packaging process are cut one by one to avail multiple single units of integral chip package module. Given with the existing field of technology, a groove A as illustrated in FIG. 3 must be first provided among the chip package module units before the construction of the insulation layer by providing the insulation layer, the conducting layer, and the masking layer on the chip package module units; and finally, the transparent lid 18 is cut off along the groove A to separate each individual unit of the chip package module.
However, in the design of the conducting layer and the resulted expose of the conducting layer at where it is cut off during the manufacturing process of the prior art as illustrated in FIG. 1, the conducting layer is vulnerable to oxidization and thus corroded. Besides, the contact between the external connection 111 and the conducting layer 15 created by using the manufacturing process of the prior art is related to a fashion of T contact as illustrated in FIG. 1. T contact is less stable and tends to break off, and crack can easily develop at the T contact when subject to interference by external force.